Taking Advantage Of A Succubus
by mercyLokan
Summary: Kida has turned into a horrible creature can Izaya help him turn back or is he stuck like this forever? This takes place When Kida-kun still looks up to Izaya-san and idolizes him. Before the whole Saki incident. requested by TWILIGHTSPARKLE96.


Kida yawned as he sat up in his bed, ready to greet the morning. Kida slowly slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. The boy rubbed his tired eyes and looked up in the bathroom mirror. The blondes jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. Small black horns were sticking out of the top of Kida's head.

'_Why do I have horns on my head_!?' Kida's mind went in wonders. He had no idea what could of caused this or what to do about it, there was only one person that came to mind that might be able to help.

* * *

"Kida-chan, what is so important that you needed to discuss it right away?" Izaya greeted the teen. The boy removed his hood to reveal his horns. Izaya looked at him with wide eyes and started cracking up laughing. "That's a good look for you."

"This isn't funny! What am I going to do!?" Kida held his head in worry. "I turned into a succubus! The thing that scares little kids from under the bed."

'_Masaomi-kun, your thinking of the boogie man_.' Izaya snickered to himself.

"Izaya-san, please help me." Kida begged.

Being the demon that he is Izaya knew a few things about succubus. He started imaging all the fun things he could do to his little naive blonde. "I could help you but I don't think you'll like the idea."

"What is it?"

"Kida-kun, succubus are creatures that feed off of sexual pleasure."

"So...um...what does that mean?"

"It means you have to perform sexual activity's with another person." He said with a long grin forming across his face. "I wouldn't mind volunteering."

"What!?" Kida blushed. "B-but...were both men?"

"As long as there's pleasure between the two it doesn't matter."

"Will it still work?" Kida looked down at his feet, trying to process everything that the raven was telling him.

"I'm sure it will." The demon lifted the boys chin, making him look into his crimson eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you trust me, Masaomi?"

Kida's eye brows furrowed. He had a lot of respect for Izaya. He doesn't want the man to think he doesn't trust him. "Yes, I do!" The boy wrapped his arms around the man, giving him a tight hug. "I trust you, Izaya-san." Kida let the man and looked up at him with his big innocent chestnut eyes. "What do you want be to do?" He asked, softly.

Izaya could hardly contain himself after hearing that, not to mention that innocent look Kida was giving him didn't help. "You don't need to do anything just leave it all to me." His grin appeared much bigger after saying that. "Kida-kun, have you kissed anyone yet?" The raven asked, brushing a hand through the boys golden hair.

"Yes...Saki." Kida answered, hesitantly. He was technically about to cheat on her with Izaya so he didn't think bringing her up in this sorta situation was very convenient.

"Have you had sex with her yet?"

"No, of course not!" He blushed. "...You'll be... my first."

"In that case I'll take it slow."

Izaya pulled Kida closer, placing his lips on his, using his teeth to tug at his bottom lip. Izaya was pretty skilled at kissing but that wasn't the only thing he was skilled at. He slid his tongue across Kida's lips, asking for entrance. Kida gave it to him, letting the demon violet every corner of his mouth. Izaya started trailing kisses down his neck, listening to the blonde's soft moans as he slipped his hand underneath the boys sweatshirt, feeling up his sides. The raven removed the boys shirt, placing kisses on his chest while moving his hands down to his jeans.

"Izaya-san..." The blonde moaned.

"Would you like to continue this on the couch or the bed?" The raven asked looking back down at the teen. "Or I could just bend you over my desk if you prefer."

"The beds fine!" Kida answered rather quickly. He diffidently did not want his first time to be on the informants desk. Hearing the raven say that was something he wasn't use to yet.

Without another word Izaya toke the boys wrist and lead him to the bedroom, throwing him down on it and ravishing the his soft lips once again. He trailed kisses all the way down to his jeans before flipping him over so his back was now facing him. The man pulled the boys jeans down revealing not only a cute little butt but a long skinny black tail with a small heart shape at the end of it.

"Oh! You have a tail as well." He said, grabbing hold of it and hearing a loud yelp from the teen.

"Don't touch it!"

"And it's sensitive." the raven said as he started to massage it, rubbing the tip.

The boy threw a hand over his mouth trying to muffle his moans as the demon continued to stroke his tail and even giving it a few light kisses along it. "Izaya, stop... I'm going...to-" Before the little blonde could finish his sentence he came all over his stomach.

"That was fast." He said releasing the boys tail. "Masaomi," He called, pulling the boy up, sitting him in between his legs. "I want you to make me feel good too."

Kida hesitated to answer but spoke softly. "...okay,...What do you want me to... do."

"Do you know what a blow job is?"

"I-I've heard of it." Kida blushed and looked away.

"Good, then I suspect you know what to do." The demon grind down at him.

The blonde still didn't meet the demons eyes when he turned to face him. He gulped when he noticed the huge bulge Izaya had. Kida slowly moved his fingers to the mans jeans, unzipping them, releasing the mans massive member. Kida was surprised at how big it was. He didn't know how he was going fit I'll of that in his mouth. After taking a few deep breaths Kida slowly engulfed the males manhood, fitting as much as he possibly could in his mouth but not before running his tongue over the head a couple of times. The teen bobbed his head up and down at a medium pace, sliding the member deep down his throat as far as it could go. Kida could hear loud puffs of air and low moans coming from the informant.

"That's enough." The informant said, pushing the blonde off his now fully erect member and laying him gently down on his back. "Spread you're legs."

Kida did as he was told, spreading his legs to reveal his erection. Kida's face was so flushed and only got redder when Izaya bent down and engulfed his member entirely. Kida arched his back and let out a loud moan that was loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Izaya was so skilled with his tongue, licking and sucking on every inch of Kida's dick. The boy shuck uncontrollably as his orgasm neared.

"Izaya-san! I'm cumming!" The boy couldn't wait another second longer, releasing himself inside the informants mouth.

The demon swallowed the sticky substance, smiling down at the boy. "We haven't got to the best part yet."

'_I thought that was the best part?_' Kida thought to himself as he watched Izaya lick his fingers thoroughly. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoy it." Izaya smirked, pressing a finger against Kida's entrance, pushing it through.

The first one was a little uncomfortable but not as much as when he inserted the second one. Kida tried to adjust to the weird feeling as Izaya started to scissor him. Izaya thrusted his fingers deep inside Kida, hitting a wonderful spot that made the blonde moan in complete pleasure. Izaya kept hitting the same spot in till the little blonde soon came again.

"Iz-Izaya-san..." The teen panted. "I cant...handle anymore."

"There's no way I'm letting you pass out yet." He said, lifted the teens legs for better access. "I haven't even came yet." Izaya placed his member against the boys entrance and slammed himself through his tight hole.

"Ouch!" The boy yelped. "That hurt." Tears started to form in his eyes.

"Sorry, Kida-kun." The demon said pulling out slowly. "I'll be more gentle," slamming back into him even harder than before. "Next time." He smirked.

It wasn't long before Izaya found is prostate. Kida's walls soon tightened around Izaya with each thrust. Kida began to claw at the ravens back as he picked up the pace. Kida's body heat started to increased as Izaya kept rubbing against his walls over and over again. They both knew they weren't going to last much longer. The teens insides were burning up as Izaya kept slamming into him.

"I-Izaya-san," The little blonde moaned. "My bodies..hah...burning up. I... cant hold out ..for...ngh...much longer."

Izaya grabbed the boys tail harshly, feeling the blonde tighten up even more. He stroked it while he continued to pound into him. A few thrust more and they came together in sweet ecstasy.

* * *

"Izaya-san, it didn't work," Kida said, patting his head still feeling the horns. "And now there feels like there's something on my back."

"There is." Izaya smirked.

"What?" Kida asked, moving his hands to his back, feeling the weird objects.

"Wings."

"What! You mean we just made it worse!"

"Looks like we might have to do it all over again." Izaya snickered. "What do you say Masaomi-kun, how about we go for another round?"

"**Hell no!**"

* * *

_Sorry guys for the very late updated. I've been lazy and my computer has been an ass to me lately but I still hoped you liked it and I have more to upload real soon._ ^-^


End file.
